


Not On Pizza Night

by wickedwiccan



Category: Captain Cold - Fandom, ColdFlash - Fandom, Flash - Fandom
Genre: Bickering, Caught, Flirting, Interuptions, M/M, Making Out, Making Up, Pizza, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7081252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedwiccan/pseuds/wickedwiccan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry is always late. Leonard doesn't quite like that. Let's see where this leads...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not On Pizza Night

**Author's Note:**

> Well...not much to say about this one...

Not on Pizza Night  
Lounging in one of his many hideouts, Len wondered what was taking his boyfriend so freaking long. Did he forget? Was he held up at work or hurt for the very same reason? Or, was he just being his usual late self?  
Suddenly, there was a Wooosh and familiarity of papers flying. The usual scarlet clad speedster was suddenly sitting next to him. They were silent for a moment.  
“Thirteen…thirteen minutes and five seconds late, Barry.”  
“Sorry, sorry. I had-”  
Len put up a hand, “No excuses.”  
“But-”  
“It's fine.”  
Barry crossed his arms, a pout ever present on his face, “Is it now?”  
“Come on, Scarlet.” Len motioned for his lover's hand.  
He dodged it, moving his arm away and leaning on the other side of the couch, “You're the one with the stupid time issue. I wasn't that long.”  
Len frowned, “And you don't so ironically have an issue with being late, Mr ‘fastest man alive’?”  
He shot him another glare, “Hey, I have my reasons.”  
“Oh yeah? Save a cat from a tree again today?”  
“I don't know. Did you put one there?”  
“Oh, shut up.” Len waved a weary hand at him. He was done with this senseless bickering…or so he thought.  
“Make me!”  
Directly after Barry spoke those words, he slapped his hands over his mouth, knowing well he messed up there. He could be such a child sometimes; not knowing when or just all together ignoring the signs to drop a conversation. Sometimes it was his downfall. Others…not so much.  
Leonard shot him a cold stare freezing Barry in sight. His expression then morphed into a sly smirk.  
“Okay…I will…but you might moan a little.”  
Barry gulped. That wasn't what he expected. Then again, that did sound like a challenge; no, it was a challenge. And, Captain Cold, he loved a good challenge.  
Leonard leaned over, slowly closing the existing space between them. For a second, Barry blanked. What was he-? The head roage moved in closer, and it wasn't until he was practically on top of the hero that Barry realized:  
“Hey! No, no, no. You can't do that! I'm still mad at you!”  
Len quirked a brow, “You were late, and you're mad at me?”  
Barry thought it over, “Touche...but still, i'm not just going to give in every time you do this.”  
“I don't expect you to.”  
Barry gave him a once over. First he was skeptical, then he was truly interested (not that he wasn't before).  
“Now, are there any more objections, or can i continue?  
“It’s your call, but I warn you I-MPH!” but the scarlet speedster had no time to finish, for Len’s lips were pressed firmly onto his, pushing him back into the sofa.  
“Told you i'd shut you up.” Leonard snickered as he came up for breath. Under him Barry was on cloud nine; fully flushed at the intense kiss.  
“K-keep at it like this and...and I won't be for long.”  
Cold leered at him, “That's the plan scarlet, that's the plan.”  
“I though...I though…” man it was hard for Barry to concentrate with where Len’s hands were wondering, “...that... er…shutting me up was the plan.”  
Len peppered sloppy kisses down his neck, “Plans change.”  
“S-So...so fast?”  
“Heh, heh, don't do fast scarlet?”  
Barry glared at that, “And you ice boy?”  
“‘Ice boy’?” Leonard was wholeheartedly amused. “Let's see who's calling who names when i have you writhing-”  
“HEY BOYS! READY FOR PIZZA NIGHT?”  
Len sighed dropping his head, “Always impeccable timing Lisa.”  
“Really?” The Golden Glider checked her wrist, “because I thought I was late.”  
“Not what i meant.”  
The woman turned and looked at her brother. She hadn't seen them on the way in, for the petite woman carried enough pizza boxes to obscure any sort of view directly before her.  
“Oh! Did i interrupt something?” her tone reeked of innocence, but her sly grin revealed she knew exactly what she had done.  
“Errrrgh.” Leonard moaned, removing himself from Barry.  
“Hey Lisa.” The scarlet speedster waved shyly.  
“Hello Barry.” she placed the pizza on the counter, “I got another extra large for you.”  
“Thank you.”  
She smiled and turned to the cabinets for plates. Barry looked over at the annoyed expression that was his boyfriend.  
“To be continued?” he shrugged in attempt to make amends.  
Len pouted at him, because you couldn't say that was a glare, and sighed. He then got up and tousled the speedsters hair.  
“Yeah, let's eat.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
